THE NEW CAPTAIN OF 5TH DIVISION
by The Chrysanthemum
Summary: A new captain has been assigned in 5th division but after Aizen's betrayal, Hinamori doesn't know what to think of the new captain. She is very careful not to be too attached to her new captain but what if the captain developed an unreal feelings for her?


**THE NEW CAPTAIN OF 5****TH**** DIVISION **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY BLEACH CHARACTERS!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**CHAPTER 1 **

**THE NEW CAPTAIN **

**O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o **

"_I'm here to announce the new taicho of 5__th__ division!,'' _Captain Commander told the captains at the captain meeting.

A minute later a figure suddenly appeared beside Captain Commander.

"_This is Yorokobi Shinkou taicho," _introduced Captain Commander as his hand made a friendly gesture toward him.

"_Yo!" _waved the figure.

Heads were turned to the right where they heard the voice.

The captains unexpectedly widened their eyes in a disbelieving fashion as if they are expecting the new taicho to be old and wise like Utitake taicho or perhaps Captain Commander himself.

Apparently, Yorokobi taicho was young. Not as young as Hitsugaya taicho but close enough to be his older brother.

Even Hitsugaya taicho was shocked. And that rarely happens.

But instead of a white hair like Hitsugaya-kun (It's Hitsugaya taicho to you, damn author!) Yorokobi has black shaggy hair that is ponytailed at the back and bangs at the side.

What's more surprising is that he has a silver dragonfly pin that seems to glisten at the ray of the sunlight sipping through the window and pinning his left bangs to the side but not the right.

His soft, black eyes twinkling with excitement of what more to come.

The white haori also look stunning with his black shiginami robe!

The captains nod their head in approval as they carefully eyed Yorokobi taicho as if they were deciding if he was good enough.

After Aizen's betrayal, the captains don't know what to expect of this new taicho.

"_Come on now. Don't treat him as a stranger." _coughed Commander taicho while resting his hands on his cane.

…….There was an awkward silence……..

Then the captains immediately plastered on a fake smile and cheerfully greeted Yorokobi taicho like slapping his back and saying "welcome!"

Well…………not all of them………

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After the "_friendly"_ meeting with his new comrades, he excused himself from Captan-Commander and went to take a bath.

Unusually he did his best thinking while taking a bath…(".")

Yokorobi went to his guest room and was wondering what would his vice-captain would be like.

" Will she like me?" What would she----"

Unfortunately he was so dazed on his thoughts that he suddenly tripped on unknown object.

Luckily, he spread one of his arms in front of him and preformed a one handed acrobatic.

"_Good thing nobody's around to see THAT." _Yorokobi taicho reliefly said to himself.

Then he laid his casual robes on the couch and went to do his business.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

_30 minutes later _

"_Where is it?!," _searched Yokorobi-kun while turning his guest room into a wreck.

"_I know I exactly put it her!" _he said to himself as he was staring at the couch.

What it seems like hours, he finally realized that something or someone had stole it.

But he didn't sense any reitsu while in the bathroom.

"_It probably hide it's reitsu."_

"_sigh." "I guess it's not here after all," _he thought while lifting the couch.

It looks like Yorokobi-kun is searching for something but what exactly is it?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a nice, hot afternoon in Seretei.

Hinamori shielded her eyes with her hand and wondered what her new taicho gonna be.

"_What would he look like?" …..'Will he accept mer as his vice captain?" _she thought while walking to go to the 10th division to deliver a couple of paperworks.

_Would he _-----" Hinamori's thoughts was temporally interrupted as the paperworks she had once been holding was scattered to the ground.

Apparently _ someone _had bump into her and took off without saying sorry. ….Well…it was partly her fault anyways because she wasn't looking where she was going.

Hinamori sighed and bent down to pick up the papers before being blown by the wind.

As she began picking them off the ground, a voice spoke behind her.

It was strange because Hinamori didn't recognize the voice or whom it belong too but she was certain that it was a boy.

Hinamori turned around, with some of the paperworks in her hands, to see who it was.

"_You need help?," _asked the dark hair shiginami who looks about her age..

Hinamori smiled and said, "_It's ok."_

As if some higher being was listening, cool wind began to blow out of nowhere.

Hinamori's worst nightmare began.

Chasing after paperworks on a hot afternoon is not a good view of what a vice captain should act like.

"_Do you need help now?"_ asked the dark colored hair boy. His face showed a worried glance at the paperworks dancing in the air and back at Hinamori.

"I_f you don't mind.," _shewhispered while also glancing at the paperworks.

"_Of course not!," _he cheerfully replied.

Then in a blink of an eye, they chased after the running paperworks.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_30 minutes later _They were both out of breaths as they finally caught the last piece of paperwork. Sweat beads literally covered both of their faces and they sat down to rest.

Then Hinamori realized that they were exactly resting on the rooftop of 10th division.

"_How ironic.."_ she thought.

She turned and face the dark hair boy to thank you.

"_Anou…..Arigato…..ummm.." _hinamori suddenly realized that she don't know he's name.

As if reading her mind, he replied "_My name is Yorokobi Shinkou,'' _and offered his hand.

"_I'm Hinamori Momo."_ she cheerfully replied back and shaking his hand.

"_That name sounds familiar." _wondered Yorokobi.

Then he remembered that he's having a another meeting with the vice captains.

Yorokobi suddenly realized what he was doing in the first place ..

He literally slapped his hand to his forehead and cursed.

Yorokobi-kun got up and waved goodbye to Hinamori saying that he forgot to do something and was gone.

Apparently, Yorokobi _''lost"_ his captain haori and was looking for it when he met Hinamori.

O0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o00

Hitsugaya sighed and angrily glanced at Matsumoto's desk overflowing with undone paperwork.

"_Where is Matsumoto!" "She's three hours late!" _he frustratedly thought as he signed he's name for the hundredth time on a darn sheet of paperwork..

"_When I get a hold of her I'll-------" _he's thoughts was interrupted by soft knock on the door.

"_Come in," _Hitsugaya mumbled not particularly caring who's behind the door.

The door opened and revealed a very tired looking Hinamori.

"_Hi Hitsugaya-kun!" _hinamori cheerfully greeted.

"_It's Hitsugaya taicho to you!''_ he gloatingly replied not glancing at Hinamori.

Hinamori ignored his replied and took it as a greeting.

"_Here's a couple of paperworks." _she said laying them on Hitsugaya's desk.

"_You wouldn't believe how hard I gotten them back!" _she thought.

Hitsugaya laid his pen down and worriedly looked at her.

"_Is there something wrong?"_ he asked her while noticing her sweat beads on her forehead and cheeks.

"_Nothing's wrong_." smiled hinamori and was already heading for the door.

"_AARRGGG! Why won't she just tell me! Hinamori always brush aside his concerning question and pretended everything's fine!."_ he screamed to himself as he glanced at Hinamori who's already leaving for her vice-captain meeting.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note: I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER ONE SO FAR! **

**PLEASE REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THINK! **


End file.
